CP - June, 2384
This page chronicles posts #12321-12439 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2384. *CP - May, 2384 *CP - July, 2384 Earth Plots First Week En route to Earth, LOROT ROSS contacts KITAAN DHOW and speaks with him about taking over as the co-COS in the physical sciences. Kitaan is open to the idea but implores him to speak with someone else to make sure because Kit doesn’t make the final decision. Second Week Not feeling well, KATAL UNA expresses some concern to FARAN UNA before she collapses and goes into convulsions. Once at the hospital, the doctors explain that as a side effect to her procedure she may continue to experience seizures through her life. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS is back on Earth and makes a communication to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD on the station. She asks him to consider Lorot for the role of co-COS and sites her husbands good qualities. Third Week Back on Earth, ANTHONY NOARD is asked to give a speech at a security gala but skips out, thinking Dabo is more entertaining. MIXIE BRIDGES is annoyed, managing (just barely) to convince him to give the talk. NPC, Cole Bertinelli is Mixie’s date and is annoyed at TONY for stealing her attention. They get into a verbal posturing match and though Tony wins he is influenced more than he lets on and leaves early - and alone! MIXIE notices this and catches up with him, TONY shrugging it off and making plans to do something later with a dabo girl. Fourth Week In Louisiana, MIXIE BRIDGES has a cookout party at her grandfathers house and invites a lot of people. ANTHONY NORAD arrives with his dim witted dabogirl Holly before he finds out Mixie brought a date named Brian as well. ANTHONY goes over to check out the barbeque and talks to PATRICK REESE who is there as Ivan’s father. They discuss Keevan and Tony’s father. Afterwards, ANTHONY and MIXIE finally get some time to chat, mostly about each others dates and both being jealous but not realizing it. Later, ANTHONY goes to the bathroom with Holly and is caught by MIXIE having sex with her. She is furious and kicks him out of the house. The next day, ANTHONY seeks out MIXIE at her house and offers up some gifts of apology. He talks about his annoyance with her holding onto Keevan and they kiss (just a peck) before he leaves again. ANTHONY is visited by an old friend of his fathers, Admiral Arch Peters who tells him that they have found some kind of Romulan weapon along the Neutral Zone and need him to leave in a week to check it out. MIXIE visits with KATAL UNA and they have some girl talk about Tony, Keevan and moving on from a previous relationship. Cardassia Plots Third Week Back on his planet, MERIK is all healed from his holodeck experience and meets with SIYAL INDUS who had messaged him with some concern. They talk about his schooling and her babies, before he offers to get her enrolled in kiddy swimming lessons. Fourth Week Boring duties on the Tasok prompt OZARA BRIK to call DURAS VENIK into her quarters and talk to him about his new duties as the ‘morale’ officer. He is hesitant about the assignment but in the end agrees because he cares for Ozara. Later, when OZARA and DURAS discover that the Romulans have been attacking, they reunite again but this time talk about their feelings. They both admit they love the other and want something more long term. Bajor Plots First Week Since they’re stuck on Bajor longer, MIXIE BRIDGES arranges to have a party for some Bajoran actors at Daja and ANTHONY NORAD is invited. While there, they dance and almost kiss before Tony leaves without telling her because of an accident at his labs. Concerned that JILLIAN HORTON is the one breaking into security, T’POK tells her to speak to Admiral Thay as part of their contracts. She agrees but is somewhat insulted he would think it was her. Upset that Tony left her at the party, MIXIE contacts KATAL UNA on Earth to talk to her about it. Katal offers what she can, happy to see Mixie is at least reconsidering dating. AMITY IOAN is furious when she finds out that T’POK and Federation security have put bugs in her home to listen for information on Khoal. Confronting the Vulcan, she is upset to realize she has no legal recourse and starts to get odd headaches. AMITY returns home only to be ambushed by YINTAR who has finished researching surrogate mothers. They argue about it for awhile before they agree to have five babies a year with surrogate mothers. TONY, in the morning, goes back to Daja where MIXIE is, totally unaware he left her stranded at the restaurant. They talk about their plans for later and the rest of the night that he missed. AMITY has a conversation with KHOAL S’HARIEN-MAENAK, wondering about the weird things the kid does. He tells her he has seen them have sex and weirds Amity out. T’POK visits with MARGIANNE SAVOI and BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K at their home to have breakfast. While there, he confesses to Margi he is tense from work and she talks some about Iskander. Second Week Convinced she can sway ZAYN VONDREHLE into being intimate, SIOMANE TARA sets up a holodeck program and gets frisky. Zayn denies her however, getting mad at heer behaviour which prompts her to flee. ZAYN makes his way to Tara’s home and speaks with SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN and SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN about his plans. He confesses everything and that he only has good intentions so he would like to marry. India is upset but agrees Tara is an adult and they can’t stop her so Polren offers the bracelet from his first marriage. POLREN then goes upstairs to get TARA who comes down, but rejects the proposal. T’POK receives notes from Admiral Thay about JILLIAN HORTON who is cleared, however there are other suspicious markers. T’Pok puts her back on duty and leaves some breadcrumbs of information to follow. ISKANDER AL-KAHLID is in the middle of his counselling session when DENORIAN THAY suffers a heart attack. Iskander moves fast and is able to stabilize the Admiral. NARYANA DORR is calls to the planet and has to tell HEIDI THAY about the accident. She explains that Denorian’s heart had to be removed and another one is being cloned for replacement. DENORIAN finally awakes with HEIDI and NARYANNA there. Heidi tells him he will be unable to work for at least two months. KIAN MAENAK and ALLYSANN MAENAK discuss the bugging situation in the estate before getting into a huge argument. It almost gets physical as Kian expresses how much he hates Khoal. ANTHONY NORAD is getting fed up with waiting on the planet and gets drunk with MIXIE BRIDGES. There is more tension between them, but he is good and sleeps on the couch. JILLIAN is in her room sleeping when the Romulan NA’LEV JEVRIANI arrives and activates a chip inside of her brain that augmented Angosians have. He gets information from her and sends her in to get more - or else. Third Week Breaking into the computer, JILLIAN HORTON reveals herself as the mole, trying to get information. She is confronted by T’POK before running, attacking a couple of people and ultimately brought down by the Vulcans pre-emptive measures. KHOAL S’HARIEN-MAENAK is traumatized when Kian breaks his arm and then repairs it, threatening to kill his dog if he tells. Khoal goes to ALLYSANN MAENAK and is over affectionate, worrying the woman. SIOMANE TARA has been withdrawn since the proposal and SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN is beginning to get worries. They talk and she finally convinces them to let her get surgery to look fully Bajoran. T’POK, having distanced himself from the case is surprised when JILLIAN is released. She explains the chip and how it wasn’t under her own will that she acted. He is pleased but still worried about other Angosian secrets. K’JAVA KAHMUP is convinced that something is going on with Khoal/Kian and talks to T’POK about it. T’Pok confirms their bugs picked up something and that security no knows Kian is Kehal S’Harien. TARA wakes up from her surgery and is now a blonde Bajoran, shedding her Cardassians scales. ZAYN is shocked to see her, almost a little disappointed, but in the end proposes once more and she accepts. Fourth Week Seeking out DENORIAN THAY, ISKANDER AL-KHALID brings him some get well gifts. Thay is appreciative and they talk about Iskander wishing to date Margianne Savoi! T’POK and JILLIAN HORTON have a talk about their relationship and his concerns about the Angosians and their future. In the middle of it, they discover that Romulan rebels led by Senator Jevriani have attacked Fable II and several people are dead or liberated. Deep Space Nine Plots Third Week In the holodeck at Vic’s, VIDIAL TARLICA has brought her grandson, Leonardo, with her. N’LANI DHAJA is there and meets with the woman, hoping to get advice on how to juggle a career with being a mother. In the middle of the advice, a jack-in-the-box happens and the holodeck is taken over by holographic gangsters names Sil, Pauly and Mac - Leonardo going to Sil’s wife! VIDIAL and Sil have a rapport as Madam Rouge speaks for N’LANI to protect the people held in the bar. The two women are then asked to play some songs. SHAWN MUNROE hears about the holodeck issues and seeks out KITAAN DHOW, warning him that Lani may be late! MERIK EVEK, also in the holodeck decides to break out with his swim team buddies. Creating a distraction, they all manage to get out, but Merik is shot, indicating the safeties aren’t on. VIDIAL offers to speed things up by talking to the police and then finally to VIC FONTANE. Vic offers to use his own casino money to pay the people off to have his bar back. Once he transfers over the money, VIDIAL is able to get her grandson back and N’LANI with MERIK are free. MERIK wakes up in the infirmary with VIDIAL there who is curious about how she knows the boy. He explains she took his virginity, gets advice from Vidial and then the two have sex. N’LANI is in the infirmary and called KITAAN to come pick her up. He does and is happy she is okay, offering to whisk her away on a mini vacation. Fourth Week With James’ graduation coming up, KITAAN DHOW tells N’LANI DHAJA that he needs to go to Cardassia for a couple of days. She offers to stay behind on the station with the girls. JULIAN BASHIR and RAJA BASHIR are back on the station after a weeks vacation and a week at some conferences. They confront VIDIAL TARLICA about the mess at Vic’s and only get half the story. En route to Cardassia, KITAAN and SHAWN MUNROE discuss James, as well as Lorot Ross who is petitioning to be the new COS. Kitaan explains in a couple of years he may step down. Romulan Plots Fourth Week On board a Romulan vessel, THRAI PARDEK (BRYLEN MIADA) is questioned by the Captain Duvanek. Once they are able to establish he is indeed Pardek, they clean him up, give him a woman and promise to give him his old face back en route to Romulan planet Pal Velorum. #06 June, 2384 #06 June, 2384 #06 June, 2384